legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P7/Transcript
(Erin is seen lying on her bed looking at the mirror on her wall. She stares sadly at her now white hair) Erin:......... (Erin puts her face into her pillow) Erin: *Groans* (Someone knocks at the door) Erin: *Muffled* Go away... Jack: *Voice* Erin. Its me. Erin:........ (Jack opens the door and comes in) Jack: Hey honey. Erin:........ Jack: You okay? Erin:....... Jack:.... (Jack sits on the bed) Jack: You know for what it's worth, you're still hot without blonde hair. Erin: *Muffled* Jack: What? Erin: *Muffled* Jack: *Sighs and removes the pillow from Erin's face* One more time? Erin: It's not hot Jack. Jack: Of course it is! It's cute and rare to see! Erin: Its hair you see on people who are in they're 60's and older! Jack: Your dad's got white hair and he's rockin' it just fine! Erin: He's like sixty or something by now! Jack: But all that godly energy in him's given him a longer life span right? Erin: I guess.... Jack: Come on Erin, it's just hair! Erin: But I like my blonde hair! It helped me complete my look! Made me who I am! Jack:...... (Jack grabs Erin's wrist and pulls her out of bed) Erin: Wha- Jack!? Jack: I want you to see something. (Jack leads Erin to a full body mirror. He stands behind her as she looks at it) Jack: Take a look at yourself. Erin: *Sighs* Whaat are- Jack: You see what you are wearing? Erin:... My... Harem dress. I don't get what- Jack: You see those abs of yours? Erin: Y-Yeah but- Jack: Do you see your eyes? Erin: Jack where are you going with this? Jack: My point is this. What do you see right now in the mirror? Erin:..... I... See me? Jack: Yes. And you know what I see when I look at you? Erin:.... I give up what? Jack: I see you. Erin: Huh? Jack: I don't care about your beauty, what you wear or any of that nonsense Erin. I like you for you. Not what you look like. Erin:.. R...Really? Jack: Yes. I'll admit, seeing you in a sexy dress like this is nice, but that's not the reason I married you. I married you for you. You're smart, you're strong, you're independent, and you got a kindness in you that's so rare to see. Erin:..... Jack: So you're hair is white. Big deal. I don't care. And I know you don't care what I look like. (Jack holds Erin close) Jack: We love each other for who we are. And that will never change. Erin:....*Smile* Oh Jack... Jack: Come on let me see that cute smile! (Erin rubs her eyes and smiles into the mirror) Jack: There it is. That's the smile I love. Erin: I guess it is kind of silly to be so worked over my hair being white. And... I guess now that I look at it, kind of reminds me of this character from a game Alex and I played years ago. Looked cool. Jack: There you go. Its not so bad. Erin: Thanks Jack. Jack: Anytime honey. So. What do you say we go back to Sequin Land? Alex and the others i'm sure are worried about you. Erin: Yeah. Sounds good. (A knock is then heard) Erin: Hm? (Batty opens the door and sticks her head in) Batty: Hey uhhh Erin? Jack? Jack: Yeah? Batty: Can you....come out here real quick? Something's....up with Slimy. (Erin and Jack look at each other confused. Scene goes to the 2 following Batty) Erin: What's up with Slimer? (The two hear the sounds of someone eating in the kitchen) Jack: ??? (The three walk over and find Slimer digging in the fridge and eating at the same time) Slimer: Mmmm! Erin:..... Jack: Slimer?? (Slimer looks up from the fridge) Slimer: *Gasp* ERIN!! Erin: Slimy?? Are you- (Slimer suddenly grabs Erin and starts trying to kiss her. Erin however tries to push Slimer away) Erin: WHOA SLIMER!! GET OFF ME!! LET GO!!! Batty: !! Whoa Slimy! (Jack and Batty grab Slimer) Jack: Easy easy there! (Jack and Batty try to pull Slimer away, while Erin tries to push Slimer off her, but they find it difficult) Erin: Is it me, or is her grip stronger then normal?! Batty: Slimy! Stop trying to kiss Erin! Slimer: Oh but she's so CUTE!!! Jack: Slimy seriously what's gotten into you!? Slimer: Nothing! Now let go so I can kiss her! Jack: I'm not letting you kiss her! Now let go of her! Slimer: NO!! Erin: *Struggle to push SLimy back* Slimy stop! You know you're not suppose to do this!! Batty: *Struggling* Erin! Tickle her! Erin: What?! Batty: Do it! Gnn hurry! Erin: Sorry Slimy! (Erin quickly moves a hand to her side and tickles Slimer) Slimer: !! *Starts to giggle* (After a moment of tickling Slimer, she lets go of Erin) Erin: YES!! Batty: It worked! (Jack and Batty both grab Slimer's arms and hold her in place) Slimer: Awwwww man!! Batty: Slimy what got into you!? You know the girls get mad when we do something like that! Erin: And I'm married Slimy! Did you forget that? Slimer: But Erin I just- (Suddenly Xylia comes in) Xylia: is everything all right? Slimer: !!! Batty: Oh crap... Slimer: XYLIA!!! (Slimer oozes from Jack and Batty's grasp) Jack: !! Xylia: Huh?? Batty: Xylia run! Xylia: Wait what's- (Slimer suddenly appears in front of Xylia and grabs her) Xylia: !! Slimer: Hiiiii! (Ivy then enters) Ivy: Mom? What's going- !! SLIMY?! (Slimer starts trying to kiss Xylia who holds her back) Xylia: S-Slimer what the hell?! Batty: Slimy you need to stop now! Slimer: NEVER!!!! Batty: *Groans* Ivy: What do we do what do we do?! Batty: Erin! Erin: Yeah?! Batty: Keep it up! Don't stop until she's calmed down! Erin: Are you sure?! Batty: Just do it and don't stop until I say so! Erin: Oh man...! (Erin walks up behind Slimer) Erin: Sorry Slimy. (Erin then starts to tickle Slimer again) Slimer: !! *Lets go of Xylia giggling* Xylia: I'm free! Batty: Don't stop Erin! We need to make sure she's tired out! Erin: Forgive me SLimy! This is for your own good! (Erin keeps on tickling Slimer) Slimer: *Laughing* STOP!! STOP IT!! Erin: No can do I- (Slimer suddenly grabs Erin's arms) Erin: !! Slimer: I said.. STOP IT!!! (The room falls silent) Batty:..... Jack: Jeez. Erin: S-Slimy? Slimer: I'm SICK of being TICKLED! SO STOP IT!!! Xylia: Oh my. (Slimer glares at Erin for moment before she looks at the fridge) Slimer: Oh! Food! (Slimer lets go of Erin and slides over to the fridge and starts to eat again) Erin:...... Ivy:....What just happened? Jack: I have no idea. Batty: It's like she took a full one eighty from being annoyed to happy just like that. Erin: Weird. Xylia: Not just that, but it seems her desire for beautiful girls just shot up from like a 3 to a 10. Batty: Yeah. Slimer knows she should listen and not do stuff like that without permission but the way she just grabbed you two is... I've never seen her like this before. Erin: And she was a whole lot stronger to. All of us tried to get her off me and we couldn't. Jack: Something's up with her, something we're not seeing a whole lot of. Ivy: Should we try- Erin: I am NOT doing that to her again. She might hurt me if I do. Batty: Well we gotta find a way to calm her down. Who knows when she might- Slimer: *Singsong* Eriiiiiin! Erin: ! Oh crap! *Makes a run for it* (Slimer chases after Erin) Slimer: Come here! I want belly rubs! Erin: *Voice* NO!! Slimer: *Voice* Gimme that sexy body of yours!! Erin: *Voice* LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!!! Jack: Oh boy.... TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts